This invention relates to administration of compositions (such as pharmaceutical compositions), including compositions administered topically or delivered to a mucous membrane, such as via inhalation. In particular, this invention combines the unrelated technologies of pharmaceutical administration and inkjet technology.
Bioactive compositions, such as pharmaceuticals, provide effective treatments for a variety of illnesses. Unfortunately, administration of therapeutically effective doses of many medications can be difficult in some instances. For example, some drugs (particularly peptide based drugs, such as insulin) are partially or totally inactivated by the highly acidic environment of the stomach if orally ingested. Another problem is the xe2x80x9cfirst passxe2x80x9d effect, which refers to the partial inactivation of orally ingested drugs in the liver after they have been absorbed from the gastrointestinal system and before they have exerted their full therapeutic effect. In addition to such physiological obstacles to administration, patients often fail to take their medications at the proper prescribed intervals or for the necessary period of time.
In addition to oral ingestion, inhalational administration has been used as an alternative route of drug delivery. Inhaled drugs can be absorbed directly through the mucous membranes and epithelium of the respiratory tract, thereby minimizing initial inactivation of bioactive substances by the liver. Inhalational delivery also can provide drugs directly to therapeutic sites of action (such as the lungs or the sinuses). This mode of administration has been particularly effective for the delivery of pulmonary drugs (such as asthma medications) and peptide based drugs (usually via intranasal administration), using metered dose inhalers (MDIs). However, MDIs often require coordinating inhalation with actuation of the MDI, and some patients are not able to master this technique. Moreover, patients often forget to take medications at prescribed times or with the prescribed frequency, and some patients inadvertently or inappropriately use medications, leading to hospitalizations, permanent injury, and even death.
An applicator for delivering a bioactive composition includes a jet dispenser having an orifice for ejection of droplets from the dispenser. The jet dispenser further includes a main body. At least partially insertable through the main body is a replaceable fluid reservoir for holding and delivering the bioactive composition to the orifice for ejection therethrough. A body orifice spacer is positioned between the orifice of the dispenser and a target during ejection of the bioactive composition to the target.